


[Podfic] In Space

by ReadByGlasses (GlassesOfJustice)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Outer Space, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/ReadByGlasses
Summary: Nebula is very good at dates.
Relationships: Nebula/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] In Space

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841745) by [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti). 



  
_cover art by[GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Lioness for having blanket permission in your profile and for writing this cute af fic.


End file.
